TTJ's Survivor: All-Stars
TTJ's Survivor: All-Stars is the seventh season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It began on March 13, 2014. Eighteen memorable castaways from the past season of survivor will outwit, outplay, and outlast again. Production This season featured 18 returning castaways. They will be dropped off in Grand Cayman, Cayaman Islands where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the destructive hurricanes and tropical storms, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. The main twist of the season is yet to be revealed! Who has it takes to overcome the rest? A total of 38 people were invited back from casting, and 18 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twist/Changes *'All-Stars:' All the contestants are players from previous seasons. *'Three Tribes': The castaways will be divided into three tribes of six members each. *'Tribe Leaders:' At the beginning of the game, all tribes vote for a tribe leader, who will be tasked with making decisions for the tribe as a whole. *'First Impressions:' The leaders of the tribes must choose who they think is the weakest on their respective tribe. The 3 chosen contestants (one from each tribe) will not compete in the Immunity Challenge. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Hidden Immunity Idols are available this season, with one hidden at each camp. *'Double Tribal Council:' On Day 21, both tribes were sent to tribal council. *'Delayed Merge: '''Due to the surprise Double Tribal Council, the merge was delayed, merging with ten remaining contestants. Castaways Episode Guide The Game 'Episode 1: "When Someone Goes, an All Star Goes" *'''Immunity Challenge: "Pass the Torch" Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person to pass must say, "*Lights torch and passes to (name)*". Then the next person must say, "*Passes the torch to (name)*". Finally, the last person must say, "*Lights fire with torch*". The two tribes which completes this first will win immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 2: "I'm in the Middle"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Smashing Tiles" Castaways must smash two tiles. The tiles are in different colors and inside there are points (either negative or positive points). The tribe that has the most points wins immunity. 'Episode 3: "Two Bad Girls"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Couting Numbers" When the host/co-hosts says go, each tribes must race by posting numbers on their thread. They must alternate with three or more people in their tribe. The first tribe to finish posting and having the highest numbers wins immunity. 'Episode 4: "It Would Be Quick and Easy"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Trend for the Win" Castaways must spam people from tengaged to trend their tribe name in a blog. The tribe that has the most trends wins immunity. 'Episode 5: "There Won't Be a Soul To Stop Me"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Amaze" Four castaways from each tribes must take part in a tengaged mini game. The tribe with the best score wins immunity. 'Episode 6: "This Demon Tribe"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Pollin' Spammin'" Castaways must spam people from tengaged again to vote for their tribe to win immunity. The tribe that has the most percentage of votes will win immunity. 'Episode 7: "A Major Footing in This Game"' *'Immunity Challenge:' No Immunity Challenge since both tribes did not do what they are suppose to do. '' 'Episode 8: "Stuck Between a Rock and a Hard Place" *'''Immunity Challenge: "Piggy Bank'" Each castaways have 5 coins in their hands. They must distribute them to any players in the game. The person with the least coins total wins immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 9: "This Game is Just Getting Started"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Unscramble Caribbean'" Each castaways must unscramble ten words all relating to the word Caribbean. The person with the most correct answer and is the first to send their answer wins immunity. 'Episode 10: "Cause Paranoia Against Everyone"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Survivor Auction'" Instead of a an Immunity Challenge, a Survivor Auction was held. Items won were the following: 'Episode 11: "I Can Almost Taste It"' *'Day 32;' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Rampin' of Luck'" Each castaways have a ball in their hand. Each round, they will select which ramp to roll their ball down. They can either select Ramp 1 or Ramp 2. One of two ramps have different score ranges depending on how the sending order goes. After each round, they will have to add their points. If they break 21 points, they are out. The last person standing wins immunity. *'Day 33;' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Spam U Out'" Castaways must spam people from tengaged to not vote for them but to vote for their other tribe mates. The person with the least amount of percent votes will win immunity. Voting History Tribe Flags This Seasons Items S7 Tribal Immunity Idol.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol S7 Immunity Necklace.jpg|Individual Immunity Necklace S7 Hidden Immunity Idol.jpg|Hidden Immunity Idol Arawak Tribe Buff.png|Arawak Tribe Buff Igneri Tribe Buff.png|Igneri Tribe Buff Taino Tribe Buff.png|Taino Tribe Buff Merged Tribe Buff 1.png|Merged Tribe Buff